fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Blood
Hunter Blood verse is created by BlackDarkness679 . Summary In an alternate universe, with the backstory and everything, nearly identical as to our world, the humans arent the dominant life forms on the planet or at least they were in the past, as it is populated with hybrids beings, between humans and animals of all sorts, even mythological ones.Which is what makes it so different then ours, with the capabilities they are displaying being impossible to happen or making no sense to our universe. Mankind in this universe was far more advanced and much better developed throughout history, which lead them to take it further beyond by mixing the DNA of the humans and the animals, to create new beings, each with their own unique abilities based on the animal DNA.The experiments caused many genetic mutations, with the creation of these hybrids, resulting in them possessing powers that normally wouldnt be possible at all to achieve and given the fact they had the intelligence and characteristics from the mixed genes, it made them turn against the humans, causing their extinction over the next few years from the face of the planet. Since the humans in this alternate universe, were far superior in anything compared to our world, they populated other planets throughout the cosmos and they done the same experiments as well, suffering the same fate as their kinds, leaving no more traces left about them ever existing. The main plot is about a race, from the many other ones not native from Earth, known as the Phoenixes, which desires to control everything and anything, made them become one of the most feared and known species throughout the cosmos and beyond that.When arriving on Earth, they were too powerful at first for the planet population to handle, so it was formed a resistance against them to have a chance, unfortunately it didn't end so good and the main species that formed the resistance from the beginning was eradicated forever. Now that another planet was under their rule, it was going to have the Phoenixes much closer to their goal. After years passed, certain species joined on the side of the powerful flaming beings and getting corrupted from their influence, with such forces it seemed no one could stop them, until someone, swore to avenge his eradicated race and freed those who opposed the Phoenix beings, forming a team to combat them.The hope of the Earth is in their hands to defeat them once and for all, where their past relatives failed to so. Power of the verse The verse is decently powerful, speed is one the best things for them, as most of the characters are and/or scales to relativistic speeds.While the low tiers are just massively hypersonic at best, the god tiers at their best, are boosting the verse to massively faster than light speeds. The low tiers are ranging from city level to small mountain level, the mid tiers ranging from mountain level to country level, high tiers from large country to multi-continent level (with two life wipers), the top tiers are casual planet busters and comparable at their strongest(do a degree), to the god tiers which are large planet level at their weakest, but at their strongest they are large star level, with forms which are boosting the three most powerful characters of the verse at multi-solar system levels. The hax of the verse is pretty decent, with abilities like reality warping, elemental manipulation, telekinesis, blood manipulation, mind control, abilities for durability negation, numerous unique energy manipulation attacks and applications, etc. Supporters/Opponents Supporters: *Colonel Krukov *Lekmos (The story resembles my own verse and who wouldn`t like freedom fighters against tyrants) *CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Interested on the setting. Reminds me of Terra Formars in a "What if" scenario) *Boc1991 Opponents: Neutral: Hunter Blood Main Story To be added Character Stories SELECT YOUR HUNTER | Wulfgar | Leona | Scavok | Mamutto | Ryo | Kallik | Helena | Celestia | | Yukon | Iandva | Catherine | Akrep | Tarah | Vespa | Allkapocs | Skar | | Angela | Rose | Wulong | Cecil | Pirah | Eelektra | Character Pages God Tiers: Wulfgar Celestia Leona Top Tiers: Scavok Kallik Skar Allkapocs High Tiers: Mamutto Ryo Yukon Iandva Mid Tiers: Angela Rose Catherine Akrep Cecil Tarah Low Tiers: Wulong Helena Eelektra Pirah Vespa Category:Verses Category:Action Verses